


Cuddle With Me

by NotSoHot01



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHot01/pseuds/NotSoHot01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla was dreaming about holding Laura in her arms for a long time - keeping her safe, protecting her from what’s bad and simply enjoying the closeness of their bodies. So when the night fell she couldn’t be more happier when Laura...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle With Me

Carmilla was dreaming about holding Laura in her arms for a long time - keeping her safe, protecting her from what’s bad and simply enjoying the closeness of their bodies. So when the night fell she couldn’t be more happier when Laura asked her:

\- Carm,I’m cold.. can you cuddle with me? - Carmilla could say that she was nervous - she didn’t dare to look at the vampire.

They were roommates for months and now after they finally expressed their feeling to each other they simply didn’t know how to act - so they decided to take things slowly and let it all happen naturally.

 

Carmilla couldn’t stop the smile appearing on her lips.

 

\- Sure,cupcake - she stood up from her spot and slowly walked to Laura’s bed. She quickly got under the covers and now was facing Laura. There wasn’t much space left. Laura shivered again.

 

\- Are you still cold? - worriedly asked Carmilla.

 

\- I feel like we are on some crazy Antarctic trip. I’m still waiting for a penguin to show up - Carmilla snorted - You’re such a dork - she said. Laura looked at her seriously.

 

\- What? It’s true. You’re a dork,cupcake - Carmilla knew Laura liked it when she called her that - still she will never admit it.

 

\- You know… I don’t think that asking you to cuddle was a good idea anymore - said Laura, faking anger. She turned around and now was facing the wall.

Carmilla quickly hugged her from behind, leaving no space between them. She breathed on her neck. Laura shivered again - cold wasn’t a cause of it anymore.

 

\- You’re right. Asking a vampire to cuddle? You must be crazy! - she kissed the exposed skin of Laura’s neck. After another kiss Laura turned around in her arms.

 

\- You’re not helping - she said and placed her head on the other girl’s chest. The vampire wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

 

\- I didn’t plan to - although she couldn’t see the blond’s face she knew that the girl smiled.

 

\- Goodnight,Carm - said Laura, wrapping her arm around vampire’s abdomen.

 

\- Goodnight,Laura - Carmilla said adoringly. If she only could she would stay like this forever: simply holding Laura in her arms. After few minutes of listening to Laura’s heart the blond’s voice filled her ears again. 

 

\- Carm? - she whispered quietly - are you asleep?

 

\- No. Why? Are you cold again? I can… - the vampire was quickly interrupted by a pair of warm lips. The kiss was short but still left her speechless.

 

\- What was it for? - she calmly asked after a few seconds.

 

\- I didn’t give you a goodnight kiss, you dork.

 

Shortly after that both of them fallen asleep;Carmilla stayed up a little longer - wondering how somebody like her could get so lucky. 


End file.
